New Invasion Plan
by usuyuki
Summary: Keroro comes up with the idea to have the platoon to become human. But how will it turn out?
1. Keronians to Pekoponains?

**Yes I am making another fanfiction.**

**It is going to be awsome.**

* * *

With Keroro

* * *

Keroro was walking toward the toy store for a new gundam model. As he was walking, he was thinking of ways to invade Pekopon. Then he started to look around and think of what it would be like to be human. Then it hit him. He then thought of the ARMPIT Platoon to be teenage Pekoponains. He quickly went to the store and bought the new gundam model and ran home.

"EVERYONE TO THE UNDERGROUND BASE!" Keroro shouted.

* * *

The Base

* * *

Everyone met in the base.

"So what dumb idea do we have now that will fail?" Giroro asked.

"It is not dumb, I thought of us becoming teenage humans to learn the ways of Pekoponian life. Then when we learned all, we use it against them to form our own Pekoponian Army to conquer Pekopon." Keroro explained.

"That is excellent Sargent!" Tamama said.

"Kululu, can you make something to make us all human?" Keroro asked.

"Well of course, but I will need Pekopon D.N.A. of course. KUKUKU!" Kululu said.

Then he left to get the device ready.

"Alright, now how do we get the D.N.A.?" Giroro asked.

"Well, maybe if we get a blood sample?" Keroro asked.

"Maybe Natsumi's!" Tamama said.

"She bleeds from you, you will die." Giroro said pointing a gun at Tamama's head.

"Well when we see something we will collect it." Keroro said and left.

* * *

With Natsumi

* * *

Natsumi was walking down the street and saw Saburo. She started to daydream and fell. She scraped her arm. Natsumi runs home and saw Keroro in the living room, building a gundam model.

"You stupid frog, you are supposed to be doing the dishes." Natsumi said.

Keroro saw Natsumi and then her bleeding arm.

"Okay, but let Giroro bandage you up." Keroro said.

Natsumi went to Giroro and opened up his tent.

"Giroro, Keroro said you should bandage me up." Natsumi said.

Giroro turned around and saw Natsumi's arm bleeding.

"What did Keroro do this time." Giroro said getting really pissed.

"For once, nothing. That I know of." Natsumi replied.

Giroro grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her arm, then got out the bandages and removed the cloth to wrap her arm in the bandages. Then when Natsumi left, he went down to the base to hand the bloody cloth to Kululu.

"Ah, the last thing I need to do. Gather the platoon to turn human." Kululu said.

When Giroro got everyone(including Dororo)they got all lined up. Kululu pointed the gun at Keroro, then Tamama, then Dororo, then Giroro, then himself.

"Ha, now we just need to fit in." Said Keroro.

Keroro had black hair with green highlights, a hat and shirt with a yellow star on it and blue pants with green converse. Tamama had midnight blue hair, a hat and shirt with his symbol on it and blue pants with midnight blue converse. Dororo had black hair with blue highlights, a hat and shirt with a ninja star on it and blue pants with blue converse and his mask. Giroro had black hair with red highlights, a hat and shirt with a skull on it and blue pants with red converse and a scar over his left eye. Kululu had blonde hair, yellow and white headphones around his neck and shirt with a swirl on it and blue pants with yellow converse.

"Lets go see Natsumi and Fuyuki." Tamama said.

* * *

With Natsumi and Fuyuki

* * *

"Were is that stupid frog?" Natsumi asked.

Then she saw 5 teenage boys in her living room.

"Who are you?" Fuyuki asked.

"Don't you know Natsumi, we are the Armpit Platoon." Keroro said.

Natsumi and Fuyuki dropped their jaw.

"KERORO?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA**

**Cliff Hanger**

**I will make more**


	2. What is up with Natsumi?

**Sorry I have not updated in a while.**

**Got grounded, homework, school and chores and friends.**

**Oh well, now I will quit rambling so you can read**

**THE DAMN STORY I WORKED MY ASS OFF ON! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

With the frogs and humans

* * *

"KERORO!?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yep!" Keroro said with a thumbs up!

Natsumi went to the kitchen and got out a credit card.

"Come on. You guys need clothes. So come on, plus where are we going to put Giroro?" Natsumi stated.

"Um, my tent is fine, I do not need to be living in a pekoponian house. It will..." Giroro rambled.

Natsumi grabbed him by the back off the neck and turned him around and looked at his face.

"You will not start that 'I AM TO TOUGH TO LIVE IN A HOME' shit. Got it? Now lets move damn it!" Natsumi said and took the frogs outside to the clothes store.

When they were walking, Natsumi stared at him now and then. She looked at his face, he had blue eyes that would make a girl faint, nice looking red hair, and a well built body. Natsumi started to daydream about Giroro shirtless, and then she nearly ran into Tamama until Giroro grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the others. She blinked a few times looking at his eyes, getting lost in them. Giroro noticed everyone staring at her because of her behavior.

"You guys go a head, we will catch up." Giroro said.

They nodded and left the two alone. Then as Giroro focused his attention back to Natsumi, he noticed she was staring at his chest.

_'He looks pretty well built. I just wanna touch em'.'_ Natsumi thought.

She started to rise her hand up to his chest and lay her hand on him. Giroro blushed and looked away.

"What are you doing?" Giroro asked.

Natsumi looked up and noticed what she did and he was blushing. Her face went to 47 different shades of red.

"Sorry." Natsumi mumbled.

"So why were you acting like that?" Giroro asked.

"Um, well, uh, I..." Natsumi started.

_'What should I say? I can't just blurt out, 'I JUST LIKE THE WAY YOUR BODY LOOKS AND LOVE YOUR EYES.' So, urgh. Just say what comes to mind.'_ Natsumi thought and nodded slightly.

"I JUST LIKE THE WAY YOUR BODY LOOKS AND LOVE YOUR EYES!" Natsumi said, slightly loud.

Then she blushed and fast-walked to the clothes store with Giroro blushing brightly behind her. Then a girl walked up to Giroro and said, "Hey why don't you ditch this chick and come back at my place for few drinks." She traced her finger on his chest.

Natsumi turned around and saw this. She just turned back in her direction.

_'Why am I so upset? Am I actually falling for him? Kiss him and see.'_ Natsumi agreed.

So she turned to Giroro and walked up to him. Then she turned his head to face hers and pulled him in for a kiss. Natsumi actually felt amazed and in awe during the kiss that she snaked her arms to his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Sorry bitch, he is mine!" Natsumi snapped at the chick.

Then she and Giroro held hands and walked to the clothes store.

* * *

**Cliffy! :3**

**Alright, now if you do not like anything, state it kindly. Please!**

**Plus I added alot of details.**

**So see yas!**


End file.
